Belly of the Beast: Chi's Inferno
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Princess Chi confronts Junior, the Demon-Reaper, to rescue Mimi. He makes an interesting counter offer: Come and take her. Now Chi must journey within the Belly of the Demon-Reaper himself. But Chi will find that it is more than a mere stomach. Its a realm. Its an afterlife. Inspired by Dante's Inferno. Dark Junior. Probably Surprising Pairings. No Chi or Aku Character Tabs yet?


Chi's Inferno

Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Tales or Dante's Inferno

Into the Blind World

Chi had been determined to rescue her beloved Mimi by any means necessary from Castle Grimskull. She was willing to face any challenges, she was sure she could handle it, she was...completely unprepared, misinformed, and out of her league!

_'I am SO killing Demongo when I get back home. No one said anything about the skeleton having demon powers! Or about the super laser turrets! Or the millions of traps in this place!' _Chi thought in frustration as she found herself bruised and battered from the traps, exhausted from out running the guards, and now pinned to the floor by the Heir of Death himself, in his bed room, by his tentacles. Which were also gagging her, by the way.

To make matters worse, Mimi was sitting right on his bed in her red-less form, wearing a _**very**_ adorable black lolita maid out with purple fluff trimming. Oh, and she had a leash and collar on her neck, looking unphased as Junior stroked her head gently...she almost seemed to be purring, actually.

"So, you're Chi?" Junior asked curiously, Mimi's head in his lap, "Well, Mimi said you were crazy...I didn't think you'd be crazy enough to try and bust in here, or be lucky enough to find my room by accident," Junior mused idly as he ungagged her.

"What did you do to Mimi?! What happened to her Red?!" Chi asked angrily, "You brain washed her, you _sick _pervert! That's why she's collared, isn't it! You twisted so-" She continued, only to be gagged again.

"Wow, you were right, she does have a crazy imagination." Junior said to Mimi, who just snuggled into his lap more, "As for the collar, well, Mom officially made her my pet, so...yeah, pets have to be collared and often leashed. I think they're just giving me and her crap for what happened when she broke in," Junior explained, more to himself than Chi, "So, I take it you're here to try and take Mimi back with you, right?" Junior asked, getting a defiant nod, "Well, you're kind of screwed now. Any minute now, Charles or Mimi will come here to see if I'm alright and I can just hand you over to them," Junior mused.

_'...Dammit, he's right...,'_ Chi thought in resignation as she stared at Mimi, who was resting peacefully, _'I'm sorry, Mimi, I wasn't able to save you...I wasn't able to bring you back...'_

"Hmmm, Chi?" Junior called, smirking a bit, "Would you do anything to get Mimi back? I know you came this far, but humor me. Would you do ANYTHING to take Mimi back with you?" Junior asked, Mimi raising an eyebrow at the dark, cruel edge to his voice.

Chi narrowed her eyes as the gag came undone. She knew what that was. That was a blank check awaiting her signature. Still...,"Yes, Prince Grim Junior. I will do anything to free her from you and your family," Chi answered firmly, despite her state.

_"...Good,"_ Junior said after a moment of thought, Mimi blinking in surprise as the collar came off her neck, "That's all I needed to hear," Junior said with a smirk as Chi's bindings slowly slithered away and back into his body, "If you want her, Chi, all you need to do is come and take her from me," Junior offered, Mimi looking at him with wide eyes as their gazes met. Slowly, she nodded to him and turned to Chi.

"Mimi...!" Chi groaned out as she got to her feet and started to move forward.

Chi froze as Mimi smiled sadly and mouthed a 'goodbye' to her. With that, a tentacle wrapped around Mimi's waist and pulled her head first into the mouth of a now nergalized Junior, swallowing her whole.

**"So, Chi...?"** Junior asked with a smirk and a demonic undertone to the shell-shocked Chi, **"Still willing to do anything?"**

"You...**bastard!" **Chi yelled, seeing red as she turned into a more reptilian shape and charged at Junior and pinned him down against the bed,** "You killed her! You fucking **_**ate **_**her! WHY!?" **She roared into his face, Junior not struggling one bit. In fact, he denergalized to take on his human form.

"She's alive," Junior retorted evenly, making Chi pause.

"...What?" Chi asked, shrinking back into her normal form.

"I swallowed her whole, so she's still alive, just in my stomach," Junior explained, Chi's eye glinting evilly. "Don't bother trying to cut into it. You can't get to where Mimi is like that. The only way to get to her now is me eating you," Junior elaborated.

"...And why should I believe you?" Chi asked skeptically.

"Simple, either I'm lying and you'll be joining the one you love in my stomach for all eternity, or I'm telling the truth and this is your one chance to get Mimi back," Junior answered evenly, "So...either way, you'll be getting to Mimi once I eat you."

"...What, exactly, is the point of this then?" Chi asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Chi, I'm a reaper. Worse yet, I'm a demon-reaper. No, strike that, worse yet, I'm the Son of _**Mandy**_. What makes you think I need a reason to play with my food?" Junior asked with a smirk as he renergalized, **"Now, either you're going to get off of me and get locked in the cellar, and never to see Mimi again, or you're going to ask me to eat you for the chance to rescue Mimi. What'll it be?"** Junior asked tauntingly.

"If this is a trick, I swear-!" She started to threaten.

**"You might as well as swear to me, Princess. Where you're going, no power in Heaven or Hell can help you,"** Junior retorted with a smirk.

"..." Chi gritted her teeth as she slowly got off the Prince of the Underworld...and knelt on the floor, "Eat me and get this over with," Chi requested bitterly.

Junior grinned demonically as a tentacle grabbed Chi, **"With **_**pleasure,"**_ He said before opening his jaw wide and swallowing her whole as well.

**"PLEASE TELL ME WE RECORDED THAT SHIT!?"** Junior's Nergal, Gal, called with glee as his tentacle snacked the camera off of Junior' desk and pressed rewind.

**"Ohh yeah,** we got it," Junior said with a grin as he de-Nergalized.

**"Bro, I don't care what that Bitch of a mother or anyone else says for that matter: That was fucking badass as hell! Talk about tugging your devil out!" **Gal exclaimed praisingly.

"Thanks," Junior said with a sheepish grin, "Well, best get this to Charles so he can call off the search," He said with a chuckle as he headed for the door with a whistle, passing Minnie in the hall.

"Brother, thine good mood is highly inappropriate given the state of alert we art in," Minnie said coldly as she saw her brother come out of his room.

"Oh, I was just on my way to tell Charles that I took care of the problem," Junior responded as he walked past her.

"And how, pray tell, did ye accomplish such a task?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, a bit skeptical.

"Oh, I ate her, and Mimi," Junior answered casually as he headed off.

"...What?" Minnie asked with a wide eye of disbelief, "T-thou devoured thine pet?" She asked, her voice a weird mix of confused and hopeful.

"Yeah, the girl that broke in was trying to steal her. So I solved the problem and ate them both," Junior answered as he continued on, with a smirk that Minnie never saw.

_'...What?'_ Minnie thought numbly to herself,_ 'He...devoured her? Did...did he really care so little for her? Did I misread mine own brother by such a margin?'_ She asked herself, her heart and mind both confused and not sure what to feel anymore. It was true that she had wished that Mimi was gone, that her brother didn't care so much for the harlot as to defy their dark hearted mother...but she didn't expect this, for him to so offhandedly and readily feast upon Mimi's soul, _'...I should be joyous for this, that my jealousy was foolish and unfounded...and yet, I feel disturbed by this behavior of mine brother's,'_ She thought, her mind was again conflicted.

**Meanwhile**

Chi screamed as she awoke, gasping for breath that she didn't even know she needed, "Wha...where am I?" She asked shakingly, looking around to find complete emptiness, so empty that there was no darkness to keep her from seeing herself in the absence of light.

"You're in the belly of the beast, kid," A smooth, laid back voice called, prompting Chi to turn and face a humanoid demon in a black business suit.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Chi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Nergal, Nergal Senior. But that's not important," He said with a smile and a dismissive wave, "So, you think you have the right to take back Mimi from Junior?" He asked, a touch amused.

"The right? What right do I need to save her from being some disgusting boy's pet!?" Chi retorted with a glare.

"You'd do well to remember that that _'disgusting boy'_ is the only reason your beloved Mimi was with him and not in the dungeons, where his mother would have sent her," Nergal Senior informed evenly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chi scoffed at that, "So, this is his stomach? Then where is Mimi?" Chi asked suspiciously.

Nergal Senior chuckled at that, "This isn't his stomach, per say. At least not the one he meant," Nergal Senior answered, getting an annoyed look, "If we were to use proper anatomy, this is Junior's esophagus, which all those he devours must pass through. I'm simply the one that sends you on to the stomach proper," He elaborated.

"Well? Show me the way and be done with it!" Chi snapped with a glare.

"And, pray tell, why should I?" The demon asked with a raised eyebrow, "I guide along the souls Junior reaps and eats, what he does with his pet is none of my concern and you are unreaped, still living. I could leave you here for a thousand years and it wouldn't bother me a bit," He pointed out in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"What?! But the reaper said-!" Chi started to protest in outrage.

"Junior said the only way to get to Mimi was by him swallowing you. He didn't say I had to let you through," Nergal retorted with a smirk.

"Grandfather, prithee, let her pass," A gentle voice called, making Chi spin around to see a young girl of similar age to herself with blonde hair, red dancing pants, black shoes, green shirt, an eye patch over her right eye, and a grey left eye.

"Wait...aren't you...?" Chi started, blinking in surprise at the somewhat familiar face, remembering her from paintings in the castle.

"Minnie?" Nergal asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think you'd be making an appearance," He commented musingly.

"Brother tasked me with guiding her through his realms," Minnie explained respectfully, "She deserves a chance, if nothing else, for her devotion, Grandfather,," She requested.

Nergal hummed before shrugging, "Very well, Minnie. But in exchange, you had best help your brother with your real self's current attitude," Nergal retorted with a chuckle.

"Aye, mine ancestor," Minnie answered with a small smile as she turned to Chi and offered her a hand, "Come, Chi. You will need to prepare yourself for the hardships to come," She instructed, Chi cautiously taking the hand and standing up, following the blonde away from the scaly demon.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Junior," Nergal murmured to himself.

_"Ohh, don't worry too much, Great Uncle,"_ Junior's playful, mocking voice answered, from right behind him, "After all, I need a Dante to bear witness to my Internal Inferno," He added on with a dark chuckle as Minnie and Chi vanished into the blackness.

"...Okay, do you practice sounding like a creepy jackass, or does that come all natural?" Nergal asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Bit of both,"_ Junior answered with a literally mental shrug.

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's working," Nergal infomred with a small chuckle.

**Meanwhile**

"...Aren't you his sister?" Chi asked awkwardly after a moment of uneasy silence as they continued walking in the blackness.

"Aye, that would be correct," Minnie answered politely.

"...And he ate you too?" Chi asked in surprise, getting a small, soft laugh from Minnie, "What's so funny?" Chi asked, her brow furrowing with light indignation.

"Forgive mine amusement. Perhaps a better explanation is in order. I am MiniMandy but not the real one," She explained.

"...That doesn't help me understand anything," Chi pointed out in frustration, prompting Minnie to stop and turn to her and point to the eye patch.

"This patch concealing mine socket is a recent addition. I gifted him mine eye, granting him mine powers and memories. I, like the being thou just met, art a mere mental abstraction of our true selves," Minnie explained with a sad smile.

"You gave him your powers? That seems like a pretty stupid thing to do," Chi commented presumptively, "Wait, if you're a mental projection, does that mean you know why he's doing this?" She asked curiously.

"I have mine suspicions, but am forbidden to speak them. I am merely to act as a guide through this realm thou art about to trespass upon," Minnie explained solemnly.

"Okay, I'm not taking another step before you explain to me what this whole thing is. You're talking like his stomach is a whole other world or something," Chi retorted suspiciously, standing defiantly.

Minnie turned to look at her with an almost pitying gaze before waving her left arm to the side, a swirling portal opening up in the blackness beside them. Stunned, Chi slowly creeped towards the edge and looked down into it.

Below was a dark realm; The landscape was covered in mountains of jagged, grey stones, stabbing into the air viciously. Rivers of foul, black sludge ran through the land like the blade of a freshly sharpened axe. The only thing sharper was the smell that permeated the air, from where the waters emptied into burning, bubbling pools. And through it all, one could hear the endless roars and screams of the countless souls trapped within.

"Tis not a mere world, Chi. Tis be Junior's world, where all souls he will devour are imprisoned. This is _His _realm, _His _afterlife, _His _creation, _His _inferno," Minnie informed solemnly as Chi stared with wide, numb eyes at what was below her.

"H-how can this even exist in here?" Chi asked in disbelief.

"Mine brother tis a reaper, a demon-reaper nonetheless. The full extent of his capabilities may not be known even to himself, as of yet," Minnie elaborated, "If thine wish to turn back from this sight, thee should carry no shame of it. The pits of Hell themselves may do little to prepare one's self for a journey here, Daughter of Aku," She offered solemnly.

"...Mimi is down there?" Chi asked after a moment.

"Yes, with mine brother," Minnie informed, Chi's gaze snapping to her, "He may manifest himself in this plane however he wishes, Chi. His projection personally took Mimi deep into this kingdom of woe," She explained simply.

"It doesn't matter," Chi said through gritted teeth, "I have to save Mimi..."

"Thou art possibly the most unprepared being in creation for this venture," Minnie said plainly with a hollow smile, "But thine words art sincere and ring true with thine heart. So I shalt lend you this," She added up, holding out her hand, a rapier appearing in it.

"A sword?...I'm not sure I know how use this," Chi admitted as she took the blade.

"As I said, the most unprepared being in creation," Minnie retorted, shaking her head in pity before scowling, "Chi, ye should know that once thee drops past this point, thy might never leave this realm. Even if thy complete this journey, mine Brother is master of all things here. Only he can truly free ye both," Minnie warned..

"Are you saying it's pointless?" Chi asked with a glare, getting a head shake.

"Nay. Brother twould have devoured thine soul and been down with it if he had no intention of letting thine leave at all," Minnie admitted with a sigh, "I am just informing ye of the truth of thine situation."

"You're going to guide me every step of the way?" Chi asked with a smirk.

"I will be of no use to ye in combat, but I wilt show ye the path," Minnie confirmed.

"A guide, a goal, and a weapon. I think that's all I need for right now," Chi said confidently.

"Very well," Minnie said as the portal suddenly doubled in size, Chi falling into the abyss below as Minnie remained floating above it. "Brother, I know nary of that which thee seeks to gain from this, but I sincerely hope that it is worth this," Minnie murmured as she vanished from sight.

Chi descended like a star, screaming from the top of her lungs as the ash filled air rushed pasted her white face. She narrowed her eyes to keep the cinders from clouding her vision, watching as the surface raced closer and closer towards her, mountains flying by her head. She closed her eyes just as she was about to hit the ground...

Chi slowly and tentatively opened her eyes to find herself standing safely on both feet, located in a passage between two large cliffs, "I'm...okay?" She asked herself, checking all over, to find that not only was she okay, she was completely healed and rested from her ordeals of trying to get through the castle traps and guards. The only damage was to her pink kimono, ripped off at the knees and covered with light tears. It, along with her black skin and white face, were dirtied with layers of grey ash, but were otherwise fine.

_"Of course you are,"_ A voice called, making Chi snap around to see...

"...Grim Junior?" Chi asked in confusion, recognizing that voice, but not the body. It was adult sized, standing about five-seven, and completely made of smoke. Dense, thick smoke that was solid enough to give it a humanoid form of a hooded male, with green eyes glowing at her.

_"In the flesh,"_ He answered toyingly as he looked down at her, smoke coming off him endlessly, accenting every movement, _"I trust that you enjoyed the rejuvenating fall?" _He asked with a chuckle.

"You healed me? And stopped my fall?" Chi asked in slight surprise.

_"Did you think that I would allow you to die so quickly and simply? Please, I knew how powerless you were when I allowed you inside my realms. It's only fair I give you a handicap, a bit of a learning curve, so that you last a bit longer," _He mocked with a smirk, the shape of his teeth barely piercing through the smog of his form,_ "Otherwise, this will be very short and __**very**__ boring."_

Chi glared at the specter, slashing her newly acquired blade through him, cutting him in half, "Do you still think me powerless, you wretched fool?!" She yelled in challenge...

And suddenly found a skeletal hand of black smoke on her throat, the cut through the gaseous form disappearing, leaving Junior unphased,_ "Did you _really _think that would work?" _Junior asked with a raised eyebrow, Chi just glaring at him as she struggled to breath, _"Well, I see my sister __**did**__ give you her blade. Hmm, interesting…and here I thought I'd have to give you a weapon, on top of everything else,"_ He noted curiously as he released her, Chi grasping for air.

"Wh-where is she? Where is Mimi?" Chi demanded with a glare, Junior just looking amused.

_"Why, she's right where she belongs,_" Junior answered hauntingly before stepping aside to reveal Mimi, standing there calmly in a white gown. Chi didn't know if it was her imagination, but she was sure that Mimi was glowing.

"Mimi!" Chi exclaimed in relief as she ran towards her beloved...

_"Why did you come here?!" _Mimi's voice yelled, her lips never moving as she glared at the spawn of shadows.

"...You can talk?" Chi asked in shock and awe.

_"In here? As much as I let here,"_ Junior answered as he strolled behind Mimi, rubbing her scalp tenderly, _"Admittedly, she's not that talkative in general, but granting a voice to a soul is hardly difficult," _He added on thoughtfully, patting Mimi on the head, who just kept glaring at Chi.

"Especially when the aforementioned soul is but an apparition of herself," Minnie commented evenly as she walked straight through Mimi to stand by Chi, dispersing her into white smoke before she rematerialized.

"When did you get here?" Chi asked with a raised eyebrow, now ignored by the siblings.

_"Minnie, I thought I asked you not interrupt my little chat with Chi?"_ Junior asked in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Pardon, O Heir of Death, but I felt mine charge might be a fair bit overwhelmed by all this," Minnie said solemnly, standing straight and at attention, her posture almost like that of a butler.

Junior's body of smoke stroked his chin thoughtfully at that, _"Hmm, while hardly one of my concerns, I see your point. No sense leaving her brain dead right at the starting gates,"_ He mused as he put an arm around Mimi's shoulder,_ "Come, Pet, let us leave these two to their gossip," _Junior instructed as he grabbed the back of her neck, Mimi casting her gaze to the ground with a nod before their bodies turned into two balls of smoke, one black and the other white.

"Wait! Mimi, don't go with him!" Chi yelled as she leapt for them, only for the two spheres to shoot around her, speeding forward and out of the pass, "Mimi!" She yelled, turning to run after them.

"Chi, wait!" Minnie yelled as she ran to catch up with her, which she did rather easily due to having been in better shape than the other princess, "Thou wilt never catch up with them on foot! Brother is omnipresent in this realm, he can be anywhere he wills in an instant," Minnie explained, Chi stopping with a light pant. "Thine stamina leaves much to be desired," Minnie noted with a sweat-drop.

"So...he's taunting me than?" Chi asked angrily as she caught her breath.

Minnie nodded in confirmation, "I believe the term is _"Carrot and Stick"_ for what he is doing. The Mimi you saw was merely an astral projection controlled by your beloved. Something Brother doubtlessly conjured as a way of tormenting ye with Mimi's appearance when she is still far from thine reach," Minnie elaborated.

Chi punched the stone wall at that, glaring at the ground, "Dammit," She murmured before turning to her guide, "You have a very twisted brother, you know that?" She asked with a glare.

Minnie raised an eyebrow at that one, "Considering our heritage, thine words art bare less than praise," Minnie retorted simply. "Doth thou wished to begin thine quest? I twould rather not remain in this cavern for long," She added on, a bit uneasily.

"Why, what do you have to worry about? Didn't you say you were a mental hallucination?" Chi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Minnie took a calming breath at that choice of words, "A mental projection, Aye. And be that as it may, there art stilt creatures lurking about that I have nary a desire of crossing paths with," She warned as she started to lead Chi to the end of the pass.

_'I can't believe this...,'_ Chi thought bitterly,_ 'She was right in front of me so many times! And now...now we're stuck in here, in this-this mind or stomach or whatever!- of this damned reaper...,' _She thought seethingly,_ 'Don't worry, Mimi, I'll save you from this boy's control, even if I have to walk a million miles just to get to you. This girl, Minnie, says that the pits of hell couldn't prepare me? Ha! Besides his obnoxious voice, all it is so far is a cavern through a mountain valley,' _She finished her mental rant, her rage fueling her arrogance as she followed the one-eyed spirit.

Minnie paused at the mouth of the passage, looking over Chi to give her the most infuriating of pitying looks, as if she could sense the overconfidence in the green eyed girl, "Welcome, Chi, to the Ravines of the Wandering Blind," Minnie introduced as she stepped aside to let Chi come forward to stand on the cliff and have her first, proper, up close look of the land she had dared to trespass upon.

Before her was a circular opening that lead to a long, narrow canyon. Over the top of the canyon were the giant bones of a spine belonging to some enormous serpentine creature, the ribs acting like a genuine cage to keep trapped what lay beneath them. In the canyon itself laid dozens upon dozens of souls, their naked and ash-covered skin shriveled and tight against their bones from hunger and age. They moaned and groaned for help as they wandered helplessly about, bumping into each other and getting turned around easily.

"What is wrong with them?" Chi asked in confusion.

"Thy may not perceive it from up here, but the bodies of these souls lack the proper organs for sight. They move about blindly, trying to reach the end of the canyon before a half-day passes," Minnie explained, "Thou should move swiftly towards the end before then, but be wary as ye go, lest ye join their ranks," She warned before slowly fading away.

"Wait, what happens at a half-day!? Don't just leave me here!" Chi called desperately, Minnie not rematerializing, "...Great, some help you are," She muttered before sighing as she jumped down the small drop, pulling out her sword in caution as she tried to walk around the souls without disturbing them.

"Help me..." One groaned.

"Is anyone there? Please! I can't see!" Another called as Chi continued past them all, making sure not to touch them, lest she alert them to her presence.

"None of us can see! Has anyone found the path?" One called, right next to Chi, making her freeze as she saw that their eye sockets were empty, as if plucked out.

"I have!" One called, feeling clumsily along the wall, cutting his hand on the wall occasionally as he went.

"Where are you?!" Many of them called, making Chi realized that the echo in this ravine made it impossible to follow someone by noise.

"Wait!" A soul called harshly, "I _smell _someone! Someone _new_...someone _alive_!" It growled with a smirk, making Chi stiffen as she stood at the mouth of the ravine, most of the souls behind her, but several still before her.

"Someone alive..._someone with eyes_..." A female soul said wickedly as they all started to sniff.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! Show yourself, you who have been consumed alive by the Devourer!" A soul demanded.

Chi bit her lip, seeing that they were starting to close in towards her, several still blocking her path, "...I am Princess Chi, Heir of Aku, and I demand that you let me pass!" She declared with as much authority as she could muster, getting sickly laughter for her boast.

"Hehehe, you have no authority here, Princess!" A female called wickedly as they all looked in Chi's general direction.

"All souls are equal when they pass into the belly of the beast," A male added on.

"Take one more step and I'll cut you all down!" Chi warned as she held the sword at the ready.

"And why, pray tell, would that stop us who are dead?" Another asked mockingly.

"Enough talk!" One behind her yelled before leaping for her, Chi barely moving out of the way in time, "Give us your eyes!" The disfigured soul screamed at her, reaching in her direction, towards her eyes. Chi gritted her teeth before she swung the sword and cut the hand off, "My arm! She has a weapon! Get her, get her eyes before she escapes!" The ash covered spirit yelled in rage, clutching the bleeding stump.

The souls started to sniff and growl as they moved towards Chi with a renewed purpose, "Your eyes, your eyes!" They demanded as they reached for her. Chi, having no intent of obliging them, turned towards the mouth of the ravine and sliced the rapier through the ankles of two souls blocking her path. As they fell screaming, Chi jumped over their bodies and began to run as fast as she could.

The Wandering Blind chased behind her, moving faster than they had in ages, some tripping and getting trampled by the rest. Those who had already been wandering ahead in the canyon turned as they caught her scent and start to chase after her as well, until the horde grew to the better half of a hundred. The irony that they were making more progress by following Chi's scent escaped everyone, even Chi herself,_ 'How many souls has this boy eaten already?! You'd think Father or Demongo would have mentioned the fact that he's been eating this many souls!' _Chi thought in irritation, starting to breath heavy as her stamina ran low.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the end of the ravine, opening up into another area. She didn't know what would be there, but hopefully something that would let her get away from these eyeless shades. Chi went wide eyed as she fell, one of them having jumped and clumsily grabbed onto her ankle, turning to see the dozens of hands reaching for her, searching for her eyes to steal away for themselves. Glaring in fear, she start to swing wildly at the mob, trying to keep them at bay...

_'...Is that it, Chi?'_ Junior asked Chi, his taunting, disappointed voice echoing within her mind.

_'G-Grim Junior?'_ Chi thought in shock and pain as one of the Wandering Blind got a grip on her right arm, the one holding the sword, and started to bit into it with two other souls joining in.

_'Really, after all that bluster and confidence, and you couldn't even get half way through the first realm. You couldn't protect Mimi from an Imp, let alone her father,'_ Junior mocked with a hint of anger in his voice.

_'Shut up...' _Chi thought angrily, biting back a scream as the Blind started to tear at her clothes and skin, searching for her eyes.

_'I let you come in here, alive, gave you a guide, who in turn granted you a weapon. All you had to do to succeed was stay alive, and you couldn't even do that,"_ Junior continued, sounding as though he was washing his hands of her.

_**'Shut...up,'**_ Chi thought weakly, feeling the hands on her face, the fingers clawing at her eyelids.

_'And to think that I actually thought for an instant you really could take care of Mimi,'_ Junior thought with a chuckle, _'Don't worry though, Chi, she'll have a much better life, as my pet...'_

**"I SAID SHUT UP!"** Chi yelled from the top of her lungs as red beams shot forth from her eyes, burning through the hands over her face, the Blind stumbling off of her.

"What was that? What did she do?!" They started to mutter in confusion.

"I...will _never_...let you...have her..._Grim Reaper Junior_!" Chi swore with tears in her eyes, standing defiantly with cuts and scratches all over her body as the Rapier of MiniMandy leapt into her open right hand before she charged at the horde of lost souls.

**Meanwhile**

Far within his realm, the smoking shade of the adult-formed Junior stood with Mimi, in her lolita outfit, on a circular stone platform over a much larger crater with an unperceivable bottom. Junior smirked as he witnessed Chi's struggle and saw the beam shoot into the air, even from this distance, prompting him to slowly clap in approval, "Now, we're in business," He mused to himself, Mimi just watching at his side with a blank stare towards the horizon where she knew Chi was...

**End of Chapter**

And done. First story I know of that is Chi centered...which may not win this story many fans since a lot of people don't seem to like her character, but she's going through Hell here, literally, so the Chi-haters might enjoy that. This is also the first time Junior himself is, technically, the villain of the story- or Chi's story at least.

Well, onto some explainations: I had this idea about a week ago. I was playing Dante's Inferno to help get me in the right mindset for Hell Sings For Death! and I also found the animated movie spinoff of the game, which took the twist of having the actual circle of Gluttony INSIDE Cerberus. One thing lead to another and eventually, I came up with the idea of Junior having a literal Hell, an entire afterlife in his stomach. And, I realized that the idea of Chi(Dante) going into Junior's(Lucifer's) stomach(Hell) to rescue Mimi,(Beatrice) with Minnie(Virgil) as the guide...I just knew that artistically, THAT is a good story.

Now, here's some good news for you who don't like Chi but like this concept. I'm making other version of this story, with other characters filling the relative roles of Dante, Virgil, Beatrice, and Lucifer. Why? Because A. I love writing stuff like this and B. I love the idea of other GT characters going through Junior's stomach.

However, Junior will often be Lucifer. For some reason, writing Junior as The Devil is insanely funny to think about and just as fun to write. And don't worry about boredom, every version of this story will have differing realms, with some repeat realms, to keep you all guessing. I currently thinking up versions with Mandy, Mimi, and even Junior himself taking the role of Dante through this place inside Junior's stomach.

Now, the first realm of Chi's Inferno is the Ravines of the Wandering Blind, which you all still don't know everything about yet. I don't have this completely planned out, I'll admit. I have plans for several realms, just not the exact number or order of them. I focus on one realm at a time. So if any of you want to pitch in ideas for Junior's realms, feel free. If you don't, don't worry, I'll still come up with something twisted for you all to read about. Lastly, I'm sure some of you are going to realize something is odd about Junior's stomach in general by the next few chapters. What, I won't give away, but it'll be explained as soon as Chi fully realizes it as well.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this Hell I'm cooking up and will leave you with...actually, no questions this time. I just want to here all of your opinions and thoughts on Junior's realms, motives, and on this concept in general.

PS Mimi's lolita outfit is from the GT page, "Mom's a cosplayer."

PSS Due to seeing the Elsa outfit in Mandy's closet on the same page, I have the image in my head of a teenage Mandy in a stage play version of Frozen with Mindy as Anna...

Until next time, AkumaKami64 signing out!


End file.
